


Kiss on the nose

by copperwings



Series: Kiss prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, prompt: kiss on the nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: Yuri wakes up to a snuffling noise somewhere near his ear, and something brushes his temple, tickling his skin with feather-light touches. Yuri groans and turns to his side, trying to get away from the tickling whiskers.





	Kiss on the nose

**Author's Note:**

> I did [kiss prompts](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompts) on my tumblr, and I'm posting these here so they're more easily found.

Yuri wakes up to a snuffling noise somewhere near his ear, and something brushes his temple, tickling his skin with feather-light touches. Yuri groans and turns to his side, trying to get away from the tickling whiskers.

There is light purring coming from beside his head. The weight on his pillow shifts closer, and then the tickling whiskers are back. A cold, wet nose appears to sniff around his ear again, and Yuri inches away just slightly, willing Potya to go back to sleep.

He gets a full ten seconds of peace, and then small, needle-like teeth start nibbling on his earlobe, digging into the skin in sharp nips.

Yuri shoots up on the bed, cursing and grabbing his earlobe. “Potya, you ass,” he mutters, combing his fingers through his messy hair in order to see something. Once the room swims into focus and there’s not a curtain of hair in front of his eyes, Yuri aims a glare at the cat, who is sitting on the blankets next to him and kneading the bed happily.

“Meow,” the cat replies. Content that Yuri is awake, the purring animal circles around him on the bed, brushing against his bare arm and bumping her head against his elbow.

The bleak light of morning leaks in through a crack in the curtains. Yuri yawns and absently pets Potya between her ears. It figures that the one morning when Yakov  _would_  let him sleep in, Potya absolutely will  _not_  let him sleep in.

Yuri pushes the covers aside and lowers his feet to the floor, wincing at the coldness. He gets up and pulls on the fluffiest socks he can find, scratching the back of his neck as he wanders over to the kitchen. Potya is circling around his feet as he walks, meowing excitedly and obviously doing her damnedest to try and make him trip.

“Yes, yes, you’ll get food, silly animal,” Yuri mutters as he manages to get into the kitchen without tripping over the pain-in-the-ass furball.

In the kitchen, Potya jumps on the counter and continues a concert of meowing and purring while Yuri gets her bowl and starts rummaging through the cupboard for cat food. Yuri lowers a can of tuna on the counter and Potya starts sniffing the can.

“I bet you wish your claws were can openers,” Yuri mutters, lifting the animal from the counter. Potya goes limp like a ragdoll and Yuri cradles her in his arms like a baby. It’s part of their morning routine, and the cat is purring contently while Yuri leans down to press a kiss between her ears and then another one on her cold nose.

Yuri puts Potya on the floor and spends a few seconds picking cat hair off his lips, while Potya brushes against his legs and meows at him to work  _faster_  on that can-opening business.

Sometimes Yuri feels like he’s nothing but a lowly servant to a magnificent queen, although queens probably don’t wake their servants up by biting them in the earlobe.

But then again, Yuri’s never met a queen, so he can’t know for sure.

Somehow the thought of Queen of England waking her servants up by biting their ears makes the morning a lot more hilarious, though.


End file.
